The Maiden of Darkness
by CarnivalFreak
Summary: Something has happened to Sakura Honda, a darkness has welled inside her heart compelling her to brainwash the other nations and make them her children. It's up to the other nations to save her and her children before it's too late, but can they do it without becoming her prey?
1. Chapter 1

(Hello. This is another RP i've done with 日本. I hope you guy's like it and please review. I do not own Hetalia. PS. If your Scottish i apologize for the accent i've written which unfortunately came out a bit Black Country (Area in England for those who don't know.)

* * *

Sakura Honda was isolated once again. Ever since she visited a mysterious Shinto temple, she had been acting weird. She often kept herself farther away from others and yet there were moments where she was actually sociable and ok with others being in her personal space.

Nobody knew that Sakura had been fighting a terrifying youkai. A youkai that was born from an unjustly and gruesome death of a mother, at midnight. The youkai possessed Sakura, seeing her as a suitable vessel for it's goals to become ruler of the world and it's pitiful humans. Well, to the minds of it's victims, it would become their mother.

Unfortunately, this night was the night that Sakura lost to the youkai. The youkai that possessed Sakura could now act on it's plans and target the other nations. ...But then again, there was someone she needed out of the way first.

Yes...he would make the perfect father figurehead.

Sakura arrived in England in the middle of the night. She stood outside of Arthur's home. She couldn't enter, but she didn't need to. She smirked to herself as she looked at the full moon that shined above her. She could see the fae go into a panic and flee from the sight of her.

Arthur had been sitting at his desk reading the 'White Queen' and scoffing at all the horrendous mistakes the author had made about what happened back then. Then everything went silent. Arthur frowned set his book aside and headed out of the patio door. The night was still, too still, all of his fae friends had fled leaving him alone. Arthur wondered a little further in his garden looking for something that could have caused his friends disappearance.

Sakura smiled as she stood in his garden. Some of the white flowers around her had turned black, but she ignored it. She started humming once Arthur was in the garden. She would soon sing for Arthur and use her powers, but for now, she needed him closer and his guard to be lowered. Sakura's voice was much more angelic and calming to the ears than anyone could imagine.

Arthur's ears pricked up slightly, he could hear...something... He wasn't saw what but it reminded him a little of when the fae held their parties filling his garden with ethereal music. But this was...different somehow, more beautiful, more entrancing. Arthur moved deeper and deeper into his garden trying to find the source of the music, the sound grew louder filling his ears and drowning out his common sense.

Sakura's back was to Arthur when he arrived while she was still humming. He would be able to see that she now wore a beautiful midnight blue dress that reached down to the ground covering her feet, with a long train behind her feet.

When he was close enough, she turned to face him and she smiled at him with what could be mistaken for a kind, loving, and warm smile. She spoke "Hello, Arthur,". She was going to toy with Arthur, play with her prey a bit before going in for the 'kill'.

Arthur gasped, he'd never seen Sakura look so beautiful, he shook his head trying to clear his dazed thoughts. "Japan? Why are you here? It's the middle of the night." He said softly, moving do he was standing in front of her.

Sakura answered, the smile never leaving her face, "I wanted to see you, and I wanted to come when the moon was high,". She nodded towards the moon and said "It's really beautiful at this time of night, isn't it?".

Arthur tilted his head. "Uh yeah?" He was finding it a little hard to concentrate. "Really pretty." He mumbled, he glanced over and saw his dying flowers, his forehead creased into a frown.

Sakura noticed how her presence alone was making it hard for him to concentrate, how he glanced at the flowers, and how he started to frown. She gently cupped his face with one of her hands and guided him to look at her. She stated continuing the innocent facade "Arthur, I would like to sing for you. Won't you listen?".

Arthur allowed her to guide his face back, finding himself getting lost in her eyes. Where they that deep before. "I didn't know you could sing. I'd love to hear it, i'm sure it's a beautiful sound." He replied momentarily distracted from his dying flowers.

Sakura's smile widened slightly as she said "I'm really glad to hear that,".  
She then began her song, unleashing her power onto Arthur,

"_Come, my beloved,_

I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment.

Come, my beloved,

The time's come to rule,

Here in my garden of shadows,"

Arthur sighed softly, her song was melting in his ears and sliding gracefully into his mind. HE wanted to follow her, wherever she went Arthur would follow too. To Arthur it felt like the night itself was wrapping his mind up in it's soothing arms, gently rocking him in a comfortable darkness. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, he just didn't care.

As Sakura kept on singing her song, lyrics altered for the father figure, she telepathically gave him the orders, and she would hear his mind agree to them after she would issue the commands,

"_From here on out, you are now my husband. You are now a caring and loving father. However I am the Matriarch. My word is law. You will do anything in your power to make me happy. You will not hurt me in any way or form. You will never leave my side. You do not even wish to leave my side,_".

Arthur's other senses slowly shut down so his entire world revolved around her voice. Still there was a small part of him that resisted. _F-father? Husband?...I don't understand._ Even inside his head his voice was muffled like he was having trouble being heard over the music.

Sakura could hear the small voice that tried to resist, and she telepathically hushed "_You will, my dear. You will understand,_".

As she kept singing, nearing the end of her song, she stepped closer to Arthur, her hand gently stroked his face, from his cheek to his chin, and she stared into his eyes. After the end of her song she kissed him on the lips, sealing Arthur's fate to be the father figurehead.

The voice quieted and settled down, content to listen to it's new Mistress. Arthur's mind completely sank into the inky darkness that had invaded his mind, he was happy. Sakura was so beautiful, he was very lucky she even looked his way, this as more than he deserved

As Sakura kissed him Arthur's eyes clouded over turning a deep midnight blue, the same colour as her dress. He kissed back slightly, but otherwise let her lead him.

After kissing Arthur with passion for a few more seconds, she broke the kiss, and she held out her hand for Arthur saying "Come, my dear. Let us go to our new home,".

Arthur's eyes fluttered open but remained, glassy and half lidded. "Yes Mistress." He answered, taking her hand without question.

After Arthur clasped her hand, a portal rimmed with blue light appeared behind Sakura. She walked through the portal with Arthur, and after they did, they reappeared in Japan's home.

Arthur didn't even look round to see where he was, his eyes were focused solely on Sakura, drinking her presence in. "You;re so beautiful." He murmured.

Sakura smiled at him when he made the compliment and she cooed "That is so sweet of you, dear. What a good boy,".

She then said "Tell me, my dear. Out of everyone you know, who do you see as family or friends?".

Arthur smiled at the praise. "Well I have five brothers and I consider France my brother too. Then I think of all the nations as I look after and either younger siblings or my children. As for friends maybe Romania and Norway." He took a tentative step closer to her, he wanted to be a close as possible.

Sakura rewarded his compliant answer by standing closer to Arthur and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She cooed "Wonderful. We'll be one big happy family,".

She inwardly smirked, knowing that she had chosen wisely for the father figurehead.

Arthur sighed happily, his heart glowing at the idea of having his family back. "Thank you Mistress." He answered, still staring at her completely in love.

Sakura grinned wider at his thanks and she ran her hand gently through Arthur's hair, petting him, and she said "Please, call me Sakura. Mistress is too...cruel, shall we say?".

Arthur practically melted in delight as he stroked his hair, his eyes slid closed before he answered her. "Yes Sakura." He murmured, enjoying her touch.

* * *

"Scotty! Scooooootttttyyyyy! ScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScotty! Wake up!"

One of Arthur's fae friends had made the journey to Scotland's house, and she was now in the process of trying to wake the red-headed Scotsman up. While calling him, she was tugging at his red hair, desperate to get him to help.

That night Scotland had been down the pub with Ireland and he was now severely hung over and snoring loudly. When the faery started shouting at him he lazy flopped his arm around trying to nudge her out the way. "Fmidsaeiwd." Came the mumbled, incomprehensible reply.

The faery dodged his arm and she landed next to his ear. She shouted in his ear "SCOTTY! ARTHUR'S IN TROUBLE! HE'S BEEN HYPNOTIZED!".

Scotland growled. "I mighta ken it were tha wee burkes fault. Whas tha stupid idiot gor imself inta now?" HE asked as he slowly sat ups and took some paracetamol for his head.

The faery answered as she stood on Scotland's shoulder "It's not his fault! Something possessed that Sakura lady that he's friends with, and it went after him!".

"And he day sense it!? Stupid wee moron i dunno why i spen years trainin im in magic. He dow bloody listen! Wha creature were it?" HE asked grabbing he jacket.

The faery told him "It's really hard to tell! At first it seems like an earthbound spirit, but it's got powers of a demon! We don't know what it is!".

"Bloody ell hat you gotten yourself inta Albion." He muttered before he nation hopped to outside Sakura's house, taking a guess they'd be there.

Before Sakura opened the door Alistair sent a quick text to Francis telling him where he'd gone but not why, just in case. He knew the Frenchman was already asleep and wouldn't receive it till the morning.

* * *

Sakura chuckled at how Arthur just melted in her hands. However, when Scotland appeared, she stopped. She looked towards the entrance and said "Ah, it appears we have a guest,".

She whispered to Arthur "Ward off suspicion. Act as you would normally act, but be ready in case a fight would ensue,".

She then walked to the front sliding doors, the train of her dress following her. She opened the front door and she said pleasantly "Ah, good evening, Alistair-san. How may I help you?".

"Donnae play dumb with me lass. Where's Albion?" He growled when Sakura appeared.

Sakura's own midnight blue irises flashed dangerously for a brief millisecond after Scotland asked his question. She answered "You mean Arthur-san? He is here. Why do you wish to see him?".

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "I know you a Sakura lass. Just release her an ma broder an we can forget this e'er appened."

Arthur appeared just behind Sakura. "Alistair? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?"

Sakura smirked at Alistair for a brief instant. When Arthur came, she answered while going to stand next to Arthur, "He's come to visit, Arthur-san, but he saying weird things. Maybe I should go make some tea,".

"Albion! Ya bloody great fool she cast a spell on ye!" Scotland yelled.

Arthur stood aside to let her pass. "Alright." He said softly before turning back to Alistair. "I suppose you better come in." He snapped, walking back into the house. Completely ignoring anything negative Alistair had said about Sakura.

Alistair followed.

Sakura walked from the two and allowed Arthur to lead Alistair inside. However she lurked in hiding and while Alistair was trying to snap Arthur out of her spell, she started to hum, which would escalate into singing as soon as Alistair let his guard down.

Once the pair were in the living area Alistair spun Arthur around gripping his shoulders tightly and started to shake him. "Dammit Arthur Kirkland am ya blind!? Can ya nae see that's not Japan!"

"OF course it is!" Arthur shouted back pushing him away.

Alistair went to speak again but, there was an odd noise distracting him...


	2. Chapter 2

_I actually got a review for this! :) It makes me so happy, anyway thanks everyone for reading, hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

Sakura noticed that her humming has Alistair's attention and she started singing again, once she was standing in the living room. This time the song was for Alistair.

"Come little children,

I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment.

Come little children,

The time's come to play,

Here in my garden of shadows,"

Alistair whipped round to see Sakura his eyes wide, he tried to move his hands up to his ears but Arthur stopped him pinning the red heads hands behind his back.

"Albion! Let go!" Alistair shouted, shaking his head from side to side like it would help. As the song sunk into his mind though, Alistair's fighting became less and less until he was just standing in the middle of the room, head bowed. "No." HE mumbled.

As Sakura kept on singing, she walked gracefully to Alistair when his fighting became weak. She gently ruffled his hair as she sang to him

"_Hush now dear children, it must be this way_

To weary of life and deceptions

Rest now my children

For soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quiet,"

She kissed his forehead, like a mother would for their child, and left a blue lipstick print. After she did, she sang the last verse.

The lipstick faded into Alistair's skin and he started to shrink, but his mind was too far away to notice. He felt like he did when his mother used to sing to him, before his brothers were born.

Arthur released Alistair's arms, holding him gently by the shoulder to make sure he didn't fall.

Alistair kept getting smaller until he looked about ten, his trousers and shirt became massive on him, but Alistair still didn't notice the singing was lulling him halfway to sleep.

After Sakura had finished singing, and Alistair had de-aged to that of a ten year old, she murmured, her voice low enough to not wake Alistair, "Welcome to the family, Alistair Kirkland,". She then looked to Arthur and said "Arthur dear, can you go and find Alistair some new clothes? The poor dear's clothes are too big for him now,".

Arthur smiled softly. "Of course." HE moved his hands so Sakura could hold Alistair up and started to walk to the door. "Some of America's old things should fit him, I'll be back in a minute."

Alistair was only lightly dozing, when he felt Arthur let him go his now turquoise eyes shot open. "NO! Don't leave me with her!" Alistair dived to Arthur hugging him tightly, he didn't know what was going on, his voice was all high and reedy. Plus he was frightened of Japan, she shouldn't scare him should she? He felt close to crying.

Arthur looked at Sakura shocked then back to Alistair. "Hush, don't speak about your Mom like that." He said softly but firmly. "What's all this silliness about?" He asked whilst gently stroking Alistair's hair.

Sakura gently held onto Alistair until he shouted and hugged Arthur. She smiled kindly as she walked up to Arthur and Alistair, and she spoke softly "Oh sweetie, did you have a nightmare?".

Alistair sniffled. "i-i can't ...i-i don't... He mumbled in confusion, he peak out at Sakura showing his odd coloured iris's.

Sakura smiled at the sight, and she whispered to him "Hush...It's alright now. Mama and Papa are here,".

Alistair looked up at Arthur who smiled comfortingly. "Mama... papa... i-i had a really weird dream." HE was still confused, but he felt so safe with his parents.

Sakura asked, her voice laced with playful curiosity this time (to make Alistair feel at ease), "A weird dream? Can you tell us about it?".  
She highly doubted he could, so there was no harm in asking.

Arthur picked Alistair up so the three of them could talk better. "It's alright, you're safe Ali."

Alistair wiped his eyes, sniffling. "I-i can't remember...i-i j-just know i was alone...a-and something was after me!" He wrapped his legs round Arthur waist and buried his face in the Englishman's shoulder.

Sakura walked closer and she calmly ran her hands through Alistair's hair, and she said "It's alright now. You're not alone, and no harm will come to you. Not while Papa and I are around,".

She then backed away and said "I should go get Alistair new clothes then."

Alistair closed his eyes in enjoyment, only opening them half way when Sakura moved away, revealing they'd turned midnight blue like Sakura's and Arthur's.

Alistair yawned, he lent into Arthur's arms fully intending to go to sleep there.

Arthur sighed sitting back on the sofa with Ali. "Alright, i'll see you soon." He said to Sakura whilst soothingly stroking Ali's back.

Sakura nodded to Arthur before she disappeared through a portal, and reappeared in Arthur's house, gathering all of America's old clothes.

* * *

Francis just got the text from Alistair, and he was about to call him, but instead he received a call from Norway. He answered "Bonsoir, Norway?".

Norway spoke "Come to my house. We're having an emergency meeting,". Francis asked "What'z going on, mon ami?" Norway answered "We'll explain later. For now, don't go to Japan, England, or Scotland,".

Norway hung up. Francis couldn't help but be concerned. He wanted to go find Scotland, but he knew that he needed to go to the meeting as well.

Romania was already at the meeting at Norway's house, he was pouring through every book he could find trying to find out what the hell had possessed Japan. "Norge, i've been at this for hours and I still can't find anything!" He whined.

Norway looked at the book Romania was looking through and he stated calmly "Romania. Try looking through the books that talk about Japanese monsters. These books talk about creatures indigenous to England and Scotland...".

"Fine! But I don't see why a Japanese monster would go after Arthur and Alistair." HE muttered, getting a new book.

Norway answered "Hopefully we'll be able to find out,".

Norway soon heard knocking on the door and he opened it to show the rest of the Nordics carrying in more books. Finland stated kindly "We got those books you wanted Nor,".

Iceland muttered carrying his own large stack of books "I don't get why you need this anyway."

Denmark bombed in and swept Norway into a hug. "Norgey! I missed you!" He cried, swinging the unfortunate Norwegian around the room.

Sweden just groaned and face palmed.

Norway glared a bit at Denmark and he irritably muttered "Off!" at the man and shoved him away.

Finland sighed at Denmark's actions. Norway asked Finland "Any sign of the others?". Finland answered "Oh! Mr. Germany should be here soon, as well as Mr. Italy,".

Matthias had a face like a kicked puppy and went to the corner of the room, sat down and started to grow gloom mushrooms.

Romania sighed. "I don't don't know why you invited them it's not like they'll believe you."

At that moment Italy and Germany arrived, Romania chuckled and bared his fangs at Italy trying to scare him.

Norway ignored Denmark as he answered Romania "When dealing with possessions, we're going to need all of the possessed's friends. West and East Germany and both Italies are included,".

Norway punched Romania in the arm in order to get him to stop scaring North Italy, who cowered behind Germany.

Yao soon came in as well muttering "What's this about, aru?".

"Ow!" Romania scowled rubbing his arm, then he looked at Yao before answering him. "Oh not a lot just possession, hypnotism and possibly kidnap."

Yao blinked and asked "What?!".

North Italy reacted in fear "Veee?!"

Francis soon arrived, along with Sadiq and Heracles who were fighting with each other.

"Stupid head! I didn't do anything to Japan! I haven't seen her in so long!" Heracles shot back sleepily.

Sadiq glared at the younger. "She probably doesn't want to see you because you stink like cat litter brat!"

Germany held the quivering Italian trying to calm him.

Romania smirked at the chaos he'd caused.

Heracles retorted with a yawn "Then what about you? Why hasn't she gone to see you? Hm...?".

Italy hugged Germany in response.

Norway glared a bit at Romania and he scolded "We need to work together, Romania. We can't have everyone fighting each other!".

Lovino and Gilbert soon entered, along with America.

Spain walked in with Canada.

Romania smiled. "But it's so much fun."

"She's probably just busy." Sadiq mumbled.

Hungary soon walked in with Roderich by her side, along with a few other nations.

Norway looked around and said "Everyone is here. I believe we can all start the meeting now,".

Denmark joined the table sitting next to Norway.

"Yo dude what's going on? I was playing the new Call of Duty!" America asked loudly, making poor Canada who was next to him cover his ears.

Norway asked America coldly "Is your video game much more important than one of your friends?".

He showed video footage of what was happening in Japan, England, and Scotland. In all three of those nations, the humans were behaving strangely, some (including the most important figures of the three nations) were acting way younger than their age, but all of the people were all muttering something about obeying the Great Mother.

Norway told them "Something has possessed Japan, and it has managed to hypnotize England and Scotland. What you see are the effects of the hypnotism of the nations on the citizens.

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Gott...Is that real!?"

Alfred looked guilty then alarmed. "Like we have to save them! Don't worry i'll do cause i'm the hero!"

Denmark laughed loudly at the American and at some of the childish antics on the screen.

Norway answered as Scotland's boss bit a pen repetitively like a teething baby "Unfortunately, yes,". Roderich muttered "Heilige Scheisse...!".

Norway turned his attention to America and he stated "Scotland's already tried to 'save' them by himself. Look where it's gotten him,". He glared at Denmark as the nation laughed.

Norway said to them "We need to eliminate whatever's possessed Sakura. However, Romania and I do not have all of the facts,". He continued "We need to figure out when she was first possessed, where, and how,".

Denmark looked away abashed. Then he tried to redeem himself. "I'll go scout out Japan! Come on Norgie I can do this!" Denmark was so enthusiastic he was like a puppy with a bouncy ball. Really he just wanted to impress Norway.

Norway looked to Denmark and he answered seriously "No, Denmark. If you just enter Japan carelessly, the creature may sense you and hypnotize you as well. Besides, we'll only be going there if it's necessary. For now, we need to get all of the facts. Everyone here may have noticed something that Romania and I may not have noticed,".

He asked Germany "Ludwig. When has Sakura started behaving strangely, if she has at all?".

Denmark deflated and slumped back in his seat sulking.

Germany frowned sightly as he thought about it. "i'd say maybe a month? She's become far more isolated and won't see us any more."

Norway nodded in thought and he commented in reply to Ludwig while holding his chin between his index and thumb "...She probably did that in order to try and keep everyone safe while fighting off whatever possessed her...She clearly knew what it was,".

He then asked "Did anyone do anything or go anywhere with Japan a month ago?".

Sadiq spoke up. "We hung out for an afternoon about a month ago, she seemed real subdued."

Norway looked to Sadiq and he asked "Where did you and Japan go on that afternoon?".

Sadiq thought for a moment. "We stayed in my country actually in Ankara, she said she wanted to get something from one of the markets that was really expensive in Japan."

Norway blinked at his comment and he asked "Did you see what she bought?".

Turkey frowned. "Well that's the weird part they would let me in, they said women only."

Norway answered "We investigate there first then,". Finland asked "How? They said women only, right?".

Norway answered "Easy, a group of you will disguise yourselves as women, and investigate,".

Lovi scoffed. "Like hell we are!"

Matthias smiled. "You'll look so cute in a dress Norgie!" It didn't even register how annoying he was being.

Norway commented to Denmark "I'm not going in a dress. Romania is,".

At Norway's comment, Hungary smiled broadly (because of how much she hated Romania) and she said happily "I'll help with the dresses!"

Romania looked furious. "WHAT!"

Denmark looked disappointed.

Norway told Romania "Don't worry, you won't be alone. Others will disguise themselves and go with you,".

Italy volunteered "Veee! I'll go! I can dress up as a girl!".

Hungary answered "I'll be going as vell. You'll need me to make sure you don't make any obvious mistakes when it comes to being a girl,".

Romania growled. "Thats not the point!"

Ludwig groaned. "Why are you volunteering to wear a dress Italia?"

Hungary giggled at Romania's shout and she answered Ludwig "Vhen Italy was in Austria's and my care, we thought he was a girl and dressed him up in dresses. So, he's used to wearing dresses. Anyways, who is else is going to come with me, Romania, and North Italy?"

Italy looked to Lovino and whined and begged "Fratello! Come with me! You wore a dress when you were younger too!".

Lovi blushed furiously. "Shut up Fratello that never happened."

Hungary giggled and dragged Lovi, Vlad and Feli off to get changed.

* * *

Sakura soon had everything she needed to take care of her ever growing family, and she reappeared in her home, to see Alistair was asleep in Arthur's arms. She smiled to Arthur and said "I'm back,".

Arthur smiled. "Did you get everything you need? And is there somewhere Ali can sleep? He just couldn't stay awake."

Sakura nodded at his question, and she said "Of course, dear. And yes, I've made sure that there is a place for Ali to sleep,". She led the way to a bedroom that she had prepared before she went to get Arthur.

Arthur gently laid Ali down in his new bed before tucking him in and kissing his cheek. "Night night love." He headed out turning off the light.

Alistair only snuggled deeper into the covers a content look on his face.

As Arthur tucked Alistair in, Sakura placed the clothes she got from England's house in a dresser, for when Alistair would wake up. She left the room with Arthur afterwards, and she smiled to herself, thinking as to who she should 'enlighten' next.

Arthur took her hand, he found he was a lot more in tune with her wants and needs now. "You want another one don't you?"

Sakura answered with a smile "Of course honey! I did say that we're all going to be one big happy family,".

"May I make a suggestion then? By now the other nations probably know what's happening so we need to take out the strongest but most vulnerable people. Romania and Norway are out they'll be to well protected so that leaves the three superpowers. Personally i'd like a child younger than Alistair so that's either Alfred or Ivan and of the two Ivan's more vulnerable as if he goes missing people won't notice immediately." Arthur looked at the floor like he was expecting to be scolded for his forwardness.

Sakura listened to what Arthur had to say. She couldn't help but giggle at how Arthur was looking at the floor, expecting punishment. She went up to him and kissed him on the lips as a reward.

After she did she smiled at him and said "I was right in making you my beloved."

The kiss was heaven to Arthur but ended far to quickly. "T-thank you." He replied in a slight daze, her kisses were just so amazing, addictive even.

Sakura smiled at him and she said "I'll pay a visit to Ivan. Sweet Ali will need someone here in case he wakes up,".

She opened a portal that led to a snow covered mansion. Sakura was able to enter into Ivan's house (because his had no protection against magic like Arthur's did), but she decided against it (knowing how strong Ivan is as an adult), and rang the doorbell instead.

Ivan stomped grumpily to the door, he was already very late because no one had told him about the meeting, when he saw Japan he put on his usual creepy expression. "Privet Japan. How are you?"

Sakura answered him "I am well, Ivan-san. How are you?". She then asked politely "May I come in? It is quite cold out,".

Ivan stepped back to allow her entrance. "Da but aren't you going to the meeting now? We're already late." He asked closing the door behind her.

Sakura thanked him before entering with elegance. She answered him "I'm sure there is no need to. After all, everyone only argues at the meetings, it only adds stress,".

Ivan tilted his head. "You never miss a meeting da? Plus this one is an emergency, what if someone needs help? Why really should go." HE said gesturing back to the door.

Sakura answered him calmly "I'm sure they can handle whatever's troubling them by themselves. And besides, it wouldn't hurt to miss one meeting now would it?".

She asked, nodding to the lit fireplace, "It's nice in here. Why would you want to go outside into the cold?".

Ivan was now completely confused, was she hitting on him? "Why are you here?" He asked ignoring her questions, yet still he felt no threat from her. "I like the cold." That was a complete lie but he wasn't about to reveal all his secrets to Japan of all people.

Sakura didn't answer his question, instead she commented "It's not good to lie, Ivan-san,".

Ivan looked surprised for a moment then he scowled. "Who said I am lying?" He didn't like this situation it was fast spinning out of his control. "Why are you here?" He asked again more forcefully.

Sakura smiled at Ivan and she chuckled almost wickedly as she walked up to him "Calm yourself. Is that any way to speak to someone who wishes to give you happiness and a real family?".

When she was standing in front of him, she commented after kissing his cheek and leaving a blue lipstick print "I know that's what you've always wanted, dear child,". She watched as the lipstick faded into his skin and her magic started to take effect.

Ivan backed up a pace, hitting the wall, he was seriously freaked out now. He went still when Japan kissed him not understanding why the hell she'd do that. As the lipstick sank into his skin Ivan began to feel dizzy and confused. "C-chto?...I-i have a- f-family da?" He asked.

Sakura commented, with a mock sad voice "But you're all alone here, aren't you? What kind of family would leave you all alone in the cold?".

She then hushed "Don't fight, dear child. Come with me, and you'll never be alone again,".

Ivan couldn't think properly but he still clung tightly to his memories which had begun to fade into darkness inside his head. "N-nyet...my s-sestra's love me." He mumbled, he found he was so dizzy he could stand any more and he slowly slid down the wall to his knee's.

Sakura smirked at his attempts to fight and she asked "Do they really? Then where are your sisters? Because they're certainly not here,".  
She then started petting his hair, getting ready to sing once again if need be.

Ivan shook his head weakly. "We're adults t-they don't have to be with me all the time." But his voice was quiet and unsure, he had started to shrink like Alistair had but it was barely noticeable.

Sakura chuckled dismissively "Yes, yes, you are all big boys and girls. It's so cute when you all try to act so grown up,". She noticed that he was shrinking, ever so slowly.

Ivan frowned blinking dazedly. "B-but i am grown up right?" He asked, he wasn't sure anymore and now he looked about nineteen years old, he had lost a lot of muscle making him feel weaker.

Sakura rubbed his head and cooed "No. You're still a sweet sweet child,".

The rest of Ivan's memories sank into the inky darkness that had softly wrapped up his mind. "D-da 'm child." He murmured as his eyes slid closed, he began to shrink faster and faster until there was a 10 month old baby sitting on Ivan's clothes, with only the scarf to preserve it's modesty. Ivan sniffed, he was cold and the floor was hard, he wanted Mommy or he might start crying.

Sakura smirked at how easy it was to turn Ivan into a child. She didn't even need to sing! Her smirk changed into a kind and caring smile as she picked up the baby, swaddling him in the large and long scarf like it was a blanket. She cooed, rocking the baby gently, "Shhh, Mommy's here now, Ivan,". As she held Ivan, she opened the portal and headed back to her home, where Arthur and Alistair would be.

Ivan was so easily converted because he'd never had a childhood really, so what the Youkai was trying to do was actually quite alluring to him. Ivan burbled sweetly at Sakura, kicking his pudgy arms and legs gently.

Arthur was sitting with Ali playing on Mario cart.

The youkai smiled at Ivan as she reappeared in her house. She heard Arthur and Alistair play video games, and she walked in saying sweetly "Arthur, Alistair, turn off the TV. There's someone you need to meet,".

"Coming Mommy!" Alistair called as Arthur switched the T.V off and they hurried to Sakura's side.

Ivan watched them all curiously, nomming on one of his little fists.

Arthur smiled softly, gently stroking Ivan's head. "He's lovely."

Sakura smiled and said "He is sweet isn't he?".

She bent down to Alistair's level so he could see the baby and she said sweetly "Alistair, this is your new baby brother, Ivan,".

Alistair looked at the baby and gently tickled his tummy making Ivan squirm and giggle. "He's cute, i'm glad ya didnae bring me a sister." HE smiled.

Ivan started to squirm uncomfortably in Sakura's arms then he started to wail.

Arthur chuckled. "Looks like someone's hungry."

Sakura chuckled at Alistair and she said "Oh, Ali, there's still a chance you could get a sister,".

When Ivan started crying, she cooed "Aww. I'll go feed him,".

She then left and got the baby formula and bottle, and she fed Ivan.

Alistair pulled a face. "But girls are yucky!"

Ivan settled down as he was fed, his eyes beginning to droop as he yawned around the bottle.

Arthur followed her carrying a plastic bag, he put the bag on the table and pulled out some nappies, a dummy and dark blue feetie pajamas.

Sakura only chuckled at Alistair and teased Alistair "Mommy's a girl, you know,".

She set the bottle down when she saw that Ivan was sleepy, and she rocked him gently to sleep, humming to him.

Ali pouted. "No your not! Your a Mommy."

Ivan snuffled a little when the bottle was removed, but Arthur gave him the dummy which he suckled contentedly before the soothing rocking and Sakura's humming made him fall deeply asleep.

Sakura chuckled light heartedly at Alistair's comment and she said "If you say so, Ali,".

Once Ivan was fast asleep, she set him down in a cradle.

After Sakura had put Ivan down Alistair hugged her tightly. "Love you." He muttered.

Arthur chuckled at the pair as he changed Ivan into his nappy and onesy without waking him. "It's a bit big, i didn't think go quite this small."

Sakura hugged Alistair and she cooed "I love you too, sweetie,".

Alistair snuggled into the hug, giggling ,happy to be with his family.


End file.
